Core Components A and B of this program are designed to provide flexible, coordinated support services to all five projects in this program. Core Component A consists of cytogenetics and tissue culture support services. Core Component B comprises all support services, other than cytogenetics and tissue culture, for the program and includes scientific administration support, secretarial support, bioengineering, biostatistical services, clinical coordination and field work, an external advisory group and a cancer research seminar series. The roles of the support services in Core Component B are three-fold. First, Core Component B will provide scientific administrative and secretarial support services to the program. Second, Core Component B will supply technical support services in the areas of bioengineering, biostatistics and clinical coordination/field work. The bioengineer will design, improve and build devices for enhanced pulsed field gradient gel electrophoresis that are critical to Project 2 and be responsible for the maintenance, modification and repair of equipment for all projects in this program. The biostatistician will serve on a consultant basis in the 01 year and on a full-time basis in the 02 and subsequent years to provide support in fragile site segregation and linkage analysis for Project 1 in and data management for Projects 1 and 3-5. The clinical coordination/field work support will be provided by a genetic counselor who will contact patients, families, clinics, hospitals and doctors and plan and participate in field trips to obtain specimens. Third, Core Component B will provide extramural administrative and scientific advice for cancer research stimulation. A three-person External Advisory Committee will give critical evaluation and counsel to the program. A Cancer Research Seminar Series will bring extramural investigators to the Southwest Biomedial Research Institute on a regular quarterly basis to effectively reduce scientific isolation, increase interaction between program staff and extramural investigators and promote discussion of the latest developments in techniques, findings and concepts in cancer research. All aspects of Core Component B are designed to give support to the program.